Happy Birthday to you
by Anais07
Summary: Ryoma est un idiot. Oublier l'anniversaire de Sakuno. Va falloir se rattraper. Tiens, justement, ses coéquipiers ont une idée... *Ouais, tu parles d'un résumé attractif, ah ah. Venez lire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours mieux*
1. Chapter 1

- Bien, tout le monde, passez une bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée Ryuzaki-sensei ! répondit le Club de Tennis en choeur.

- Les Titulaires, entraînement spécial, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Momo.

Il avait une affreuse envie de manger. Il songea rapidement qu'être un estomac sur pattes le perdrait. Tous récupérèrent leurs raquettes et commencèrent à s'échauffer d'une manière plus ou moins enthousiaste, selon qu'on soit Eiji ou Ryoma. Ils firent ensuite des matchs de deux contre un en alternant les groupes. Lorsque ce fut la fin, ils étaient tous épuisés. Ils se changèrent et Momo s'approcha de son Première année préféré.

- Echizen, on va grignoter un truc ?

- Wiss (1) !

Ils proposèrent également aux autres de venir. Oishi ne pouvait pas, Kaidoh non plus, Kawamura devait aider au restaurant et Inui avait des données à récolter sur Dieu seul sait quelle personne. Fuji et Eiji accompagnèrent donc les deux gloutons. Bien évidemment, avec toute l'innocence dont ils étaient capables, Momo et Echizen annoncèrent à leurs senpais que la note étaient pour eux seulement quand leurs commandes arrivèrent. Et quand la dame au guichet leur demanda de payer :

- Ce sont les deux derrière qui nous invitent ! répondirent-ils en choeur.

Eiji soupira et Fuji rigola.

- Allons, Eiji. On trouvera un moyen de se venger.

L'homme-chat déglutit.

" Ne se mettre Fuji à dos sous AUCUN prétexte ! " pensa-t-il.

Ils prirent tous deux leurs commandes et payèrent celles de leurs kouhais (étonnamment, ou pas, élevées). Après ce petit tour, ils attaquèrent leurs plateaux. La journée avait été éprouvante. Momo et Echizen semblaient vraiment heureux d'engloutir leurs hamburgers. Autant que de jouer au tennis. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des cas...

*

* *

Le lendemain, Ryoma manqua l'entraînement du matin car Karupin avait fait tombé son réveil dans la nuit et les piles s'étaient retirée par la plus grande malchance. Lorsque le garçon s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé son chat assis sur l'arrière-train, miaulant comme s'il était fier de son coup. Echizen avait d'abord pensé à l'ébouillanter mais il se ravisa pour cause d'attachement trop grand. Il avait donc simplement pris sa douche, manger, but ses bouteilles de lait quotidiennes, engueuler son père de ne pas l'avoir sorti du lit et s'était enfui en direction de Seigaku.

Il était arrivé juste à temps pour le premier cours. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Kaidoh.

- Oyaho, Kaidoh-senpai, avait-il dit d'une voix... de sa voix habituelle en fait.

- Shhhh, ohayo. Demain, siffla le joueur au bandana-sans-bandana-parce-que-non-il-n'a-pas-le-droit-de-le-mettre-en-cours-donc-il-est-obligé-de-laisser-ses-cheveux-libres-et-même-qu'on-le-reconnaît-pas-toujours-mais-au-final-sa-tête-d'antipathique-même-s'il-peut-parfois-être-mignon-le-trahit.

- Demain ? répéta Echizen, étonné.

Mais le Deuxième Année s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Ryoma ouvrit grands les yeux et se demanda si son senpai allait bien. A midi, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le toit, il croisa Fuji et Eiji.

- Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai, les salua-t-il.

- Yo Ochibi ! N'oublie pas demain ! glissa l'acrobate avec un clin d'oeil.

- Quoi demain ?

- Si tu oublies, Ochibi, tu auras affaire à moi !

- Demain ! conclut Fuji en entraînant son ami dans l'autre sens.

Ryoma les regarda partir sans comprendre. Mais au moins, il savait que Kaidoh allait parfaitement bien. Enfin, parfaitement... Ou alors, ces trois-là avaient attrapé un virus bizarre. Soit ça, soit il y avait quelque chose qui devait se dérouler demain. Hum... Après réflexion, il pencha pour la première option. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce à quoi il devrait penser en se réveillant demain. Peut-être l'ont-ils appris à l'entraînement de ce matin... Ryoma pesta contre son chat avant de s'en vouloir et de supplier intérieurement Karupin de lui pardonner ce moment d'égarement. Mais ne pas savoir était frustrant. Horriblement frustrant. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait droit qu'à un indice.

- Demain, hein ? laissa-t-il échapper dans le vent.

Dans la journée, il croisa Oishi qui trottinait pour rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

- Demain ! cria-t-il en passant.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Inui :

- Il y a 99% de chances que d'autres te l'aient déjà dit mais je me dois quand même de te l'annoncer, pour les 1% restants : Demain.

- Mais demain quoi, Inui-senpai ?

Le fou de données sourit, remonta ses lunettes et sortit une mixture rouge d'on ne sait où _(Hého, pas de pensées malsaines hein xD)_. Ryoma s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Juste avant le début des cours, alors qu'il était assis, Kawamura frappa à la porte de sa salle et demanda à lui parler.

- Echizen-kun, je viens juste pour te dire de ne pas oublier demain, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

En fin de journée, Ryoma crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. TOUS ! Ils étaient TOUS au courant et lui répétaient TOUS la même chose. Sans rien lui dire de concret, au final. Il était tellement irrité que lorsque Momoshiro lui proposa d'aller manger quelque part, il déclina l'invitation.

- Ah, je vois. Tu vas préparer quelque chose pour demain, hein ? Bah, bonne chance Echizen !

- Hein ?

Mais même _lui_, _SON_ Momo qui ne lui cachait rien, s'éloigna rapidement et sans lui donner plus d'explications. Une fois rentré chez lui, il vérifia les trois calendriers de la maison, interrogea mine de rien sa cousine et sa mère mais n'osa pas poser la question à son père. Qui sait ce que ce vieux déchet pourrait lui répondre ! Dépité, Ryoma s'écroula sur son lit. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi voulait parler son équipe.

- Oh, et puis je verrais demain, c'est tout !

*

* *

Ryoma se réveilla en sueur. Il avait très mal dormi. Dans son rêve, il faisait un match de tennis contre Atobe. Ce dernier se transforma soudainement en grenouille et claqua des doigts avant d'annoncer l'exploit de ses prouesses. Prouesses qui consistaient à attraper toutes les mouches qui passaient à proximité. Déboussolé, le jeune Prince se tourna vers ses coéquipiers mais Oishi était une femme, Eiji un chat, Fuji un diablotin, Kawamura un sushi géant, Momo une boîte de frite, Kaidoh un serpent, Inui un ordinateur et Ryuzaki-sensei le yéti des neiges. Ils le regardaient tous et scandaient "Demain, demain, demain, demain". Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva à porter un tutu rose et tout le monde se moquait de lui. Il avait beau essayer de l'enlever, rien n'y faisait. Le Trio de Première Année était hébété, Tomoka hurlait que "Ryoma-sama est troooop beau dans cette tenue" et Sakuno rougissait. Le clou du spectacle fut que Karupin le battit 6 à 0.

Il prit sa douche un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, histoire de se débarrasser le plus possible de ce cauchemar sans queue ni tête. Une fois attablé devant son petit-déjeuner, il se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était _ce_ jour. Le demain de la veille _(Ouah !)_. Son appétit le quitta et un noeud d'angoisse prit sa place.

" Est-ce que je devrais sécher ? "

Non, fuir ses responsabilités n'est pas digne d'un homme. C'est ce dont il se persuadait alors qu'il marchait vers Seigaku. Momo n'était pas passé le chercher mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. D'ailleurs, il avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas non plus d'entraînement matinal. Il décida donc d'attendre dans sa classe. La matinée se passa normalement. Mais il était chiffonné de ne toujours pas savoir...

A midi, il partit manger sur le toit. L'après-midi passa également et vint enfin l'heure de rejoindre le Club. Il n'eut pas réellement l'occasion de demander aux autres ce que signifiait leur cirque d'hier puisque le programme d'entraînement d'Inui était assommant. Il eut même du mal à ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour tenter de respirer à la fin de celui-ci. Presque en rampant, il s'approcha de ses coéquipiers.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer aujourd'hui ?

Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ? demanda Momo.

- Bah si.

- Et donc, tu n'as rien fait ?

- Bah non.

- Sssssssh ! _(vas-y Kaidoh, bientôt on te comprendra ! Yeah, tous avec toi ! Pardon, je m'emporte...)_

- Et donc, tu n'as pas été voir Sakuno-san de la journée ? s'enquit Oishi.

- Ryuzaki ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était son anniversaire, Ochibi ! soupira Eiji.

- On a tous été le lui souhaiter.

- Heeeeein ? Mais comment vous le saviez ?

- Ryuzaki-sensei l'a dit hier. Et en guise de punition, tu devais t'en rappeler tout seul.

- C'était impossible, je ne savais pas moi ! ronchonna-t-il.

Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard meurtrier. Il déglutit.

- Dites donc, vous avez rapidement repris des forces...

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Comment comptes-tu te faire pardonner ? interrogea Oishi.

- Hein ?!

- Tu as oublier son anniversaire !

- Je lui souhaiterais l'année prochaine !

- Ochibi ! s'indigna l'autre membre de la Golden Pair.

- Je m'excuserais.

- Elle doit croire que tu la détestes. Ou qu'elle n'est pas importante pour toi, susurra Fuji.

Chaque mot s'échappant de la bouche du Prodige pouvait être une arme meutrière. Derrière ses airs d'ange, il était infernal.

- Et ? s'avança Echizen.

- Et ? Ah, désolé. Je pensais que tu ne te fichais pas d'elle. Mais visiblement, elle représente autant qu'une vieille paire de chaussette !

Un silence s'installa sur les courts. Ryoma réfléchissait. Il commençait à se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le déteste. Elle était hum... envahissante mais attachante. Et puis, elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de la voir pleurer. Parce que c'était sûr que cette idiote pleurerait. Et si elle pleurait, il ne saurait pas comment réagir. C'est pourquoi il enfonça encore plus sa casquette sur sa tête avant de parler d'une voix boudeuse de quelqu'un qui a un poil trop de fierté :

- Bon... Je dois faire quoi alors ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu Fuji faire un décompte avec ses mains. Alors que son dernier doigt s'était abaissé, Ryoma avait parlé.

- Good timing ! le félicita Momo en riant.

- Hein ?

- Laisse, ordonna le Prodige. Bien, alors d'abord, tu dois lui acheter un cadeau. Mais tu ne peux pas le lui donner normalement. Si tu y avais pensé aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu. Mais étant donné que tu as _totalement oublier le jour de sa naissance_, ce qui revient à dire que tu fous d'elle, tu dois te rattraper en faisant dix fois mieux.

- Dix fois mieux ?!

- Fuji est vraiment persuasif, souffla Eiji à son partenaire. Il sait comment manipuler les gens.

- Oui, dix fois mieux. Pour qu'elle puisse te pardonner.

- Et donc, je dois faire quoi ?

- Les gars, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Fuji.

- Mmmmmh... Ah ! Je sais. Un rendez-vous ! s'écria Momo.

- Un...

- Oui ! Oui ! Ca me semble parfait ! Bien fait pour toi, Ochibi, nyah !

- Mais, ils ne sont pas un peu jeunes ?

- Oh, Mama-Oishi, reste en arrière ! ordonna Eiji.

- Un rendez-vous me semble parfait, dit le faux-gentil-et-adorable joueur.

- Mais... mais... s'étrangla Echizen. Que... qu'est-ce que... je vais devoir faire ?

- Fais-toi pardonner.

- Mais... mais...

- Se pourrait-il que... tu n'aies jamais eu de rendez-vous ? demanda Momoshiro avec un sourire satisfait.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais tripota sa casquette nerveusement. Les autres Titulaires le regardèrent avec affection. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, Ryoma s'énerva.

- Oh ! C'est bon. Je ferais mieux de ne pas écouter vos conseils !

- Oh que si, tu devrais, le contra Fuji.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Sakuno-san serait affreusement triste sans ça. Fais confiance à tes aînés !

Echizen détailla ledit aîné des pieds à la tête. Honnêtement, faire totalement confiance à Fuji... c'était un peu suicidaire. Une goutte glissa le long de son dos et il décida d'obéir. Qui serait assez fou pour désobéir à quelqu'un qui était capable de tenir debout après un verre d'Inui Juice ?

- Bien, lança Eiji tout joyeux. Let's go Ochibi ! Préparons ton premier rendez-vous !

- Ouais ! s'écrièrent tous les autres en choeur.

Ryoma soupira et se prépara mentalement au pire. Pour que tous, inclus Inui et Kaidoh participent, il y avait une raison de s'inquiéter...

* * *

(1) je n'ai aucune idée de comment s'écrit l'expression qu'utilise tout le temps Echizen. Si ce n'est pas la bonne orthographe, prévenez-moi ;)


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai oublier de le préciser mais évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Ahhhh, c'est douloureux de s'en rendre compte... Papa Noël ? Niak Niak).

* * *

Ryoma avait envie de dormir pendant milles ans. Le temps nécessaire pour que ses coéquipiers (surtout Fuji) oublient qu'il avait offensé la gentille et innocente petite-fille de leur coach. Néanmoins, à l'idée du rendez-vous, il s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Karupin miaula et fit ses griffes sur une des jambes de son maître.

- Karupin ! s'écria ce dernier, indigné.

Finalement, il se résigna à se lever. On était Samedi. Toute la journée précédente, il avait eu droit à des centaines de conseils ou d'ordres venant de ses différents amis. Et juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de Seigaku, Momo et Eiji l'avaient poussé lui proposer de sortir le lendemain. Elle avait violemment rougit puis avait bégayé un "d'accord" timide et étonné.

En repensant à tout ça, il sentit son coeur accélérer un peu. Il se flagella mentalement. Il devait être naturel. Rester le Ryoma qu'il était. Après tout, il avait juste à promener Ryuzaki et à rentrer chez lui. Facile, facile.

*

* *

"Pas facile, pas facile" songea Ryoma dans un moment de détresse.

Premièrement, il avait mis un temps monstre à choisir ses vêtements, comparé à d'habitude. Après tout ce que lui avaient dit ses senpais, il voulait respecter leurs consignes sous peine d'être violemment maltaitré. Il soupira. Seigaku possédait vraiment des spécimens étranges. Etranges mais irremplaçables. Après avoir hésité, il avait opté pour un bermuda beige et une chemise blanche, avec son éternelle casquette. Il attendit ensuite la jeune fille à la gare. Pour ne pas changer, elle arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard et se confondit en excuses. Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas grave. Il croisa alors les regards accusateurs de Kawamura et d'Oishi. Ah oui, il devait parler... HEEEIN ? Ils étaient venus ?! Prévisible en fait. Il y avait 100% de chance que ça arrive, comme dirait Inui.

- Euh... ce n'est rien. Ton retard. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas trop.

- Au magasin de te...

Il faillit s'évanouir quand il vit ses deux senpais lui montrer une grande affiche "SI TU PARLES DE TENNIS, TU ES UN HOMME MORT (SIGNE FUJI)".

- De... de... bafouilla-t-il. Enfin, il y a un magasin qui t'intéresse ?

- Tu ne veux pas aller à celui de tennis ? s'étonna Sakuno.

- Euh... non. Pas aujourd'hui. Cette sortie est pour toi après tout.

Elle rougit et le remercia. Ils avancèrent alors vers le centre-ville. Ryoma se retint de soupirer. La situation était plutôt bonne pour l'instant. Sakuno cherchait une robe. Dans un rayon, elle en attrapa une jolie de couleur vert pâle. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda l'étiquette, elle constata que le prix était trop élevé pour ses économies.

- Tant pis. Certaines choses sont faites pour être à nous, d'autres non, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas triste.

Un petit peu en décalé avec les sentiments de son âge, Ryoma ne perçut pas le regard qu'elle glissa sur lui en disant cette phrase. Fuji et Inui, si. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il la retint par le poignet.

- Ryo... Ryoma-kun ? s'étonna-t-elle, le coeur battant.

De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. Certes, ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais le contact fit rosir ses joues. Il lui tendit la robe. La jeune fille ne comprit pas vraiment. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais n'avait pas assez d'argent pour l'avoir _(on parle de la robe hein xD)_. Ryoma tourna la tête et abaissa sa casquette.

- Prends-la puisque tu la veux. Je te l'offre.

- Heeeeeeein ? Mais...

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira bien.

Non loin, Inui écrivait frénétiquement dans son cahier tandis que Fuji pouffait. Finalement, ce sale garnement avait retenu la leçon. Et il ne regrettait pas d'être venu regarder. Après avoir réglé, le petit couple sortit de la boutique, Sakuno un sac à la main. Elle remercia encore Ryoma qui répondit de manière éloignée, comme à son habitude.

- Et maintenant ? Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Le ventre du garçon répondit à sa question. Il détourna la tête et elle rit. D'un commun accord, ils choisirent d'aller manger une glace. Vanille-Pistache pour elle, Chocolat pour lui. Encore une fois, il paya galamment. Assis sur un banc, coiffés de bérets, un journal quotidien à la main, Momo, Eiji et Kaidoh les observaient discrètement.

- Bien Echizen ! Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir !

- Continue comme ça Ochibi !

- Ssssssh, vous allez nous faire repérez !

Du côté de Ryoma et Sakuno, l'ambiance était un peu plus détendue qu'au début. Le jeune joueur faisait attention à bien se comporter, histoire d'éviter toute représaille. Et en même temps, il se surprenait à apprécier la compagnie de la petite Ryuzaki. Il aimait son rire doux et sincère, ses longs cheveux, ses yeux marrons et innocents, ses manières trop polies et ses rougissements. Il avait toujours pensé que ce comportement chez elle l'énervait mais il se rendait compte qu'elle était comme ça et que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En réalité, son visage revenait souvent dans ses pensées depuis que Fuji avait dit qu'il la considérait comme une vieille chaussette. Sans tenir compte de la comparaison douteuse, il avait commencé à s'interroger sur ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Elle était un peu comme... euh... une maison. La maison de son enfance. Celle où on grandit, celle où on se sent toujours en sécurité, celle qui reste dans nos coeurs même si on est loin, celle qui nous rappelle des tas de souvenirs. Celle-là même. Il trouvait que comparer Sakuno à un bâtiment n'était pas très poétique mais lui-même ne l'était pas.

- Euh... Ryoma-kun ?

Il redescendit sur terre.

- Oui ?

- Je... Enfin, merci pour aujourd'hui. Tu... tu n'étais pas obligé.

"Ah que si, je l'étais !"

Du moins au début, après il s'était laissé prendre au jeu... Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte noire qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

- Euh...

- C'est pour toi.

Elle la prit délicatement et défit le petit noeud rouge. Saisie d'une idée, elle tendit son poignet et le ruban à Ryoma.

- Tu peux me l'enrouler, s'il te plaît ?

Il ne posa pas de question, se contenta de rougir imperceptiblement et d'obéir. Après l'avoir remercier, elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte. Dedans s'y trouvait une photo du Club de Tennis avec elle et Tomoka en plus, prise durant une sortie à plage et une autre alors qu'ils étaient au cottage. Elle sourit en se rappelant tous ces instants. La fin du cadeau restait sagement posé au fond. Elle retira une plaque séparant les deux photos de la suite et fut surprise de découvrir le cliché d'eux deux qu'avait pris Shiba par un concours de circonstances. Un collier avec un pendentif représentant une mignonne tête de chat était posé dessus.

- J'espère que tu aimes les chats, marmonna Ryoma.

Sakuno hocha vigoureusement la tête, émerveillée. Croire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour elle semblait surréaliste.

- Bon anniversaire... Sakuno.

Cette fois, elle en eut quasiment les larmes aux yeux.

- Ryoma-kun... merci. Je... ça me fait sincèrement plaisir !

Il détourna la tête et fut absorbé par la contemplation d'un arbre. Cachés dans des buissons non-loin, les autres membres du Club de Tennis étaient fiers de leur petit protégé.

- Il s'est bien débrouillé ! chuchota Momo. Contrairement aux fois où il l'a rendue triste vraiment le savoir...

- C'était vraiment une bonne idée, Fujiko-chan ! enchaîna Eiji.

- Après tout ce temps, il s'est enfin aperçu qu'elle comptait pour lui, approuva Kawamura.

Sakuno posa soigneusement la boîte entre eux deux puis se plaça devant lui. Il retourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle s'inclina.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, Ryoma-kun. Je... Enfin, je... si c'était possible... en ref...

A cet instant, un garçon chaussé de rollers eut la mauvaise idée (ou la bonne tout dépend du point de vue) de bousculer la jeune fille qui se vit tomber en avant pour se retrouver dans les bras de Ryoma. Ce dernier, d'abord choqué, fusilla l'inconnu du regard. Ce dernier s'était arrêté un peu plus loin.

- Hé toi ! Tu pourrais t'excuser !

- Bah voyons ! C'est gentil de prendre la défense de ta copine gamin, ricana-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Il laissa une Sakuno rouge de honte et un Echizen furieux qui réussit à reprendre ses esprits. Il entreprit de regarder la petite Ryuzaki pour voir si elle allait bien. Mauvaise idée. Il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs nez se touchèrent. Il y eut un instant de silence où ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Et sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment _(muhahaha, la volonté de l'auteur mon petit :D)_, les lèvres de Ryoma se rapprochèrent de celles de Sakuno et...

- AHHHHHH ! ENFIN !

Ils sursautèrent et découvrirent un Momoshiro totalement ravi en plein milieu des buissons, une feuille sur l'épaule et dans les cheveux.

- Moooooomo ! Tu as tout gâché ! grogna Eiji en frappant son kouhai derrière la tête.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non !

- Mais si ! s'écrièrent Oishi et Kaidoh en apparaissant à leur tour.

- Ils allaient s'embrasser et tu as crié trop tôt, souffla Kawamura.

- Il y avait 95% de chances pour que Momo s'emporte, dit platement Inui.

- Fallait s'y attendre. Dommage, termina Fuji.

Le petit couple voyait avec horreur la liste des invités s'allonger. Pour se retrouver finalement avec les Titulaires de leur école.

- Q-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là, senpais ? demanda Sakuno, surprise.

- Ah... euh...

- Hé bien....

- Comment expliquer...

- Euh... on...

- Par hasard ?

- Oui ! Voilà, Eiji-senpai ! To-ta-le-ment par hasard ! répondit Momo.

Au sourire de Fuji, encore plus ravi que d'habitude, Ryoma eut la preuve que c'était TOUT sauf du hasard.

- Senpais... grinça-t-il.

- Aïe ! On l'a mis en colère, chuchota Eiji.

- Vraiment en colère, renchérit Momo.

- Il doit vraiment tenir à elle pour ne pas vouloir qu'on l'espionne, dit Fuji.

- Oui, ah ah... Hein ? Nan, Echizen, attends ! On peut tout t'expliquer ! Réellement ! Non ! Ne te fâche pas ! On est amis de hamburgers, non ? AAAAHHHH !

- Ochibiiiiiiii ! On ne poursuit pas ses senpais en promettant de les tuer ! cria Eiji.

* * *

Fin de ce One-shot :D

Je vous avoue que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Voilà, voilà, une autre petite histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit détraqué !


End file.
